Brothers
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: a short fanfic about the possibilities in Gilmore Girls


**Rory has a short dream about the many possibilities of her mother's relationships and where they could have/be headed.

* * *

**

Rory is dreaming peacefully when the sound of a soft innocent voice wakes her up. She could feel someone shake her gently and rolls over, but no one is there and she sees the time on her alarm clock. She gets up and looks around her room, so many things laid scattered around the floor, not to mention hanging off the back of her chairs and desk. As she gets up and dresses herself, a small boy with clean-cut black hair ran in and asked,

"Rory! Rory!" Rory looked at the little boy confused, but knew somehow he was a familiar face.

"Hey Willy, what's wrong?"

"Rory, you know I don't like that name."

"Oh, sorry, what is it William?"

"Can you help me say this one word, please?" He held up a book about the size of his head. Rory gaped at the title, Midsummer's Dream.

"Um, are you sure you can read that, William?"

"Of course I can. Dad said it might be hard, but I know I can do it. Dad says I'm almost as good as his students."

"Oh well, sure I'll help you, if I can."

"That'd be great. Thank you. You better hurry though, or you might be late for class." The boy rushed off with Rory following a few minutes after. As she entered the kitchen though, the boy was gone and instead was another boy with wavy brown hair sitting as the table, looking at the newspaper. As Rory sat down, she looked at her plate so see it full of her favorite food and saw the boy was reading the business column.

"Apparently the Gilmore Clan grandpa and dad are working at, is losing profit because of their lack of trust funds. Bad timing too, since it's the newly-wed season and couples are going to be searching for insurance industries soon."

"You think so little man?"

"I'm not that little you know," the boy scoffed. His eyes held a sort of maturity that gave Rory an uncomfortable aching in her mind. She watched as he got up from the table and walked into the foyer. Rory sighed and followed him, where she met a girl younger than her, watching a little boy fighting to get his sweater on. Rory came over to him and when she was about to help pull his head through, a bossy muffle could be heard from inside the sweater.

"Rory! Stop it, let go."

The girl turned to her and stated,

"He refuses to let anyone help him, he wants to be all macho."

"Okay, sorry. You sure you don't need my help?"

"Nope, I can do it all by myself."

"All right then." Rory watched as the boy kept pulling and pulling to get his head through. Shaking her head in sympathy, Rory unzipped the neck of the sweater, making the whole bigger and the boy's head burst through. His short brown hair all ruffled from the struggle. A proud smile was on his face as he looked at her defiantly.

"See, I could do it. I didn't need any help. All I had to do was keep working at it and then everything turns out okay. " The girl sighed in annoyance and checked her golden locks to make sure they were well-kept. Rory nodded just to satisfy him and she looked around.

"Have you seen my coat, Gigi?"

"Nope can't say I have, sorry. Come on Chris, let's go."

"Okay."

Rory didn't bother seeing the two siblings leave for as she walked into the living room she found her favorite coat spread out nicely, not a wrinkle in site. As she put it on, a firm but quiet voice asked her,

"You got your coat? It's chilly today, so I packed you some soup. I put it in a bottle for you, so it should be warm by noon."

Rory turned to see a boy with unruly brown hair and a baseball cap covering his soft eyes. Rory walked over to him and bent down to thank him.

"That's great, I'm sure I'll love it if you made it."

Rory giggled as she watched a slight blush creep onto the boy's face, but he smiled gently nonetheless

"You better get going, don't want to be late."

Rory laughed happily and kissed him on the cheek, just as he did the same. He led her to the door, opening it for her and watched as she walked out onto the lawn. When Rory turned around the boy wasn't there, but in his place was a man, wearing a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. On his face was a soft smile and his eyes twinkled with content. Suddenly, Rory could see her mom standing next to him, calling out to her and her voice becoming louder.

"Rory… Rory… Rory!"

* * *

"Rory! Rory wake up!" Rory opened her eyes to see her mom looking at her with concern.

"Hey, mom what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. You scarred me for a while sweetie. You wouldn't wake up."

"Really? What time is it?"

"It's a little past one. Honey, are you sick?"

"No, mom. I'm feeling fine. Just a little dreamy I guess."

"Dreamy? What are you dreaming about hon?"

"Oh you know stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know, just…stuff."

Lorelei looked at her daughter as she got up and began to change. While watching her first and only child, she placed a hand on her stomach and murmured,

"Yeah…stuff."

**

* * *

Okay so wat do u tink? Weird? Yea I kno, here let me explain. The reason why I even wrote this story was b/c during the entire time I've watched Gilmore girls I've always wondered if Lorelei was ever going to get pregnant with one of her 'longer lasting' boyfriends, but I guess the relationships never got to that point, so I decided id put my own ideas into a story. The first boy we meet was suppose to resemble Max, Rory's old English professor during Chilton. His father's teaching inspired his love of reading and I thought I'd name him after the most famous figure of literature, aka William Shakespeare. The next boy was supposed to be Jason's son. You know the boy who seemed too mature and was the business sort of guy. The name Rory's gives him, Little Man, I guess is symbolic to his father's relationship with Rory's mom. Next, I guess it was pretty obvious, or I thought it was. Gigi and Chris. The reason why I used Chris' name was b/c of the fact that it would be Chris/Lorelei's son and Rory's 'actual' brother by blood. So I thought, in the spirit of Gilmore, I'd use the father's name. Finally, we meet Luke's son, which by the way has no name b/c I didn't want to spoil it. I mentioned all the lil things he does for Rory throughout the entire sotry, b/c of 2 resons. 1) it shows how much both he/Luke care about Rory and how he portrays a fatherly figure to her. 2) it's symbolic and it shows how Luke has been for Rory/Lorelei through every relationship she's ever had, for better or for worse. So I suppose the whole reason why id wrote this story was to prove the pt that Luke is the best guy a girl could have and I think Lorelei was an idiot to let him go. I plan to write a story about Luke's relationships too, but im not sure, review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
